1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a soldering iron using a liquefied gas such as a butane gas or propane gas as a fuel gas and, more in particular, it relates to a soldering iron capable of eliminating electrostatic charges accumulated on an operator or materials to be applied with soldering.
2. Statement of the Related Art
Soldering tools or soldering irons using liquefied gas such as a butane gas and a propane gas as the fuel gas have generally been known. The soldering gas irons have advantages in that they are simple and convenient and easy to use since they require no external power supply and have no electric cords, as well as have no worry of troubles caused by electric leak current since electric heaters are not used as a heat source like electric irons and thus they are suitable to soldering operation for electronic circuits and the likes.
However, the soldering iron using the liquefied gas involves a problem caused by static electricity charged on an operator or materials to be soldered. Such static charges may often damage electronic parts to be soldered.
In addition, the gas iron also has the following problem. In recent years, circuit substrates or electronic parts to be soldered have been decreased in the size more and more and the size of the soldering iron tip has also to be decreased correspondingly. However, when the size of the soldering iron is decreased, the size of the soldering iron tip has also to be decreased inevitably to result in insufficiency of heat capacity, which worsens the efficiency of the soldering operation. Particularly, in a case of using Pb-free solder, since a larger heat capacity is required for the soldering chip, this causes a more significant problem.
Further, since the soldering iron tip is exposed to a high temperature, the surface is violently oxidized to greatly shorten the working life of the tip.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the foregoing situations and intends to provide a soldering iron capable of eliminating electrostatic charges accumulated on an operator or materials to be soldered, thereby preventing damages to electronic parts and the likes caused by static electricity, as well as capable of improving the efficiency of the soldering operation even when the size of the soldering chip is decreased and capable of preventing oxidation of the soldering iron tip thereby extending the working life thereof.
Further, the invention intends to provide a soldering iron capable of transferring energy of heat generated from a combustion catalyst efficiently to a soldering iron tip.
Further, the invention intends to provide a soldering iron capable of exchanging the soldering iron tip when consumed easily and inexpensively.
Further, the invention intends to provide a soldering iron capable of easily conducting circumferential positioning between the iron tip member and a base part when the latter part is made exchangeable.
Further, this invention intends to provide a soldering iron capable of easily conducting circumferential positioning between the iron tip member and a base part when the latter part is made exchangeable and capable of suppressing lowering of temperature at the iron tip member.
Further, the invention intends to provide a soldering iron capable of easily attaching a sensor and accurately detecting the temperature at the iron tip member.
Further, the invention intends to provide a soldering iron capable of always confirming the temperature at the iron tip member during soldering operation.
Further, the invention intends to provide a soldering iron which enables an operator to conduct soldering operation and perform charge elimination quite unconsciously by merely conducting usual soldering operation.
Further, the invention intends to provide a soldering iron capable of constituting a conductive grip part with a member separate from a grip for soldering iron and capable of constituting the conductive grip part by the soldering grip itself.